


Time

by millennium_h



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millennium_h/pseuds/millennium_h
Summary: О птицах, решётках и семейном древе. И о времени, само собой.





	

Попасть в тюрьму всегда намного проще, чем из неё выбраться. Особенно с несколькими дырками, весьма реальными, а не фигуральными, прямо в твоём животе. Сэм прекрасно знал, что в какой-то момент всё пойдёт не по плану — которого, если вспомнить, и не было толком, потому что его грёзы о приключениях напрочь забивали голову и выселяли оттуда рассудок, а чужое желание добраться до несметных сокровищ ещё больше мешалось под ногами. Можно было надеяться на Нейта, да вот только в тот момент, когда Сэм ощутил, как слабеют свои пальцы в ладони брата, он в кои-то веки понял, что младший Дрейк не может быть выходом из всех ситуаций вечность.

Момент, когда пули вытаскивают, делая это наживую, Сэм благополучно пропускает. Он теряет сознание ещё где-то за долю секунды перед столкновением с железной крышей какой-то надстройки, так что когда удаётся прийти в себя, тошнит от двух вещей одновременно. Первая вещь, конечно, обезвоживание, потому что кто, чёрт дери, додумается устроить переливание крови в условиях тюрьмы, где и так все распиханы по карцерам, а медицинская помощь требуется тому, кто повинен в смерти надсмотрщика. Вторая, как ни прискорбно, происходит из осознания, что возможность хоть ещё одним глазком увидеть зелень джунглей за стеной пропала на очень и очень долгое время. Даже мысль, что Сэм, скорее всего, сгниёт здесь до самой смерти, не расстраивает так сильно, как это. Что ж, возможно, и поделом ему.

Удивительным образом, но за ним не приходят в ни в первые дни, ни через неделю, ни через месяцы. Терпеливо ждать своей кончины — почти обыденность, будничное чувство из разряда предвкушения перед обедом. Иногда Сэм, разбирая события того самого дня, позволяет себе мечтать о том, что в это богом забытое место вновь заглянет его брат — не как заключённый, ни в коем случае, а как тот, кто поможет выбраться из серого камня навстречу свежему океанскому бризу и шуму ветра. Это даже помогает переживать моменты, когда попытка к бегству снова оказывается провальной, а спину знакомо холодит пол карцера. Там даже спокойно, без всех этих понимающих, а то даже сочувствующих взглядов — лишь потерявшие свободу могут понять, как тяжко усидеть на одном месте.

В какой-то из простых дней в тюрьме обнаруживаются несколько пакетиков краски — дрянной настолько, что Сэм, стоя в получасовой очереди за возможностью что-нибудь себе набить, искренне раздумывает о возможности подхватить сепсис. Хотя сделать это будет проще от иглы, которых, конечно же, в разы меньше, чем зеков, выглядящих далеко не самыми здоровыми ребятами. Правда, когда подходит его черёд, об этом как-то забывается — татуировщику руки бы оторвать за то, что «картины» из-под его самодельной тату-машинки выходят слишком корявыми, но жаловаться здесь никто не собирается. Приходится сжать челюсти и закрыть глаза, сосредотачиваясь на скорости, с какой иголка раз за разом влетает в кожу, пускай так и не удаётся посчитать, за сколько минут мастер управляется со своей работой.

В итоге Сэм всё равно чувствует себя паршиво — он и до этого, кажется, захворал знатно после местного изобилия «деликатесов», которых им подают в качестве еды. Но это ничего по сравнению с тем, как на миг всё вокруг замирает, стоит собственному взгляду коснуться четырех пташек с едва-едва запёкшейся по краям раны кровью. Шутка ли, но их расположение слишком похоже на шрамы от выстрелов — Сэм пеплом от сигареты ставит на зеркале точки, отмечая рубцы на своём боку, а потом присаживается, чтобы убедиться. Стопроцентное совпадение, как под копирку. Такие случайности бывают раз в сто лет, а он, Сэмюэль Дрейк, тот ещё везунчик, получается.

***

 

Время между тем, как его вытащили на свободу, посадили под новый замок и заставили продолжать старое дело, вытягивается в одну белую полосу. Тонкая материя под пальцами никак не может быть бумагой того века, когда пираты были настоящей грозой, поэтому в подлинность писем верится с трудом. Однако не верить Рэйфу себе дороже, ибо в ином случае золотой мальчик — даже с учётом, что тому уже под сорок, он чуть младше Сэма, но какое сейчас до этого дело, — взорвётся так, что запах пороха не перебьёт даже флёр сигаретного дыма. Остаётся прислушиваться к своему инстинкту самосохранения и чаще всего теряться в другой части фамильного особняка, где так или иначе, поджидает охрана.

Для счастья не хватает каких-то мелочей — если так посудить, Сэм наконец-то занят тем, что ему хорошо знакомо, в окне больше нет унылого вида сторожевой башни, а пара дополнительных шагов по коридорам не сулит избиение и ночь на холодном кафеле. Не всегда, по крайней мере. Изредка Рэйф пребывает в плохом расположении духе — в омерзительном, если точнее, даже сотня эпитетов не способна описать это, да Сэм и не старается. Он бы попробовал в этот момент перенаправить ярость в благое русло, вот только Адлер неуправляем, как зажжённый фитиль и кусающая его искорка на пути к цистерне с бензином. Периодически это ой как мешает жить — страха нет, но внутреннее человеческое чувство заторможенности перед опасностью каждый чёртов раз напоминает о том, что оно ещё может пробудиться.

За короткий срок в почти два года к подобным замашкам можно привыкнуть, некоторые из них становятся и своей привычкой — например, Сэм с превосходной сноровкой научился уклоняться от направленного на него дула пистолета, исконно незаряженного, но кто этого Рэйфа знает… Час от часу не легче, а новые зацепки о местонахождении Эвери доливают масла в огонь. И, естественно, в одну минуту из задумчивости Адлер переходит в состояние полной боеготовности. Сэм таким похвастаться не может — сказывается отсутствие сна на протяжении двух дней, а ещё курить хочется так, что уши в трубочку сворачиваются, — так что парни из охраны достаточно споро связывают его по рукам и ногам. А всё потому, что взбалмошному хозяину вдруг приглянулся бело-золотой маркер, которым отмечался гипотетический морской путь воров.

Линии поверх побледневших птиц выделяются так ярко, что Сэм их не только глазами видит, но и кожей чувствует — эта чёртова клетка из вертикальных бороздок не смывается ни мылом, ни водкой, ни первосортной руганью. Перманентный маркер на поверку выходит такой противной штукой, что когда Рэйф заканчивает собирать татуировки в ловушку и почти любовно дорисовывает к каждой решётке замочную скважину, разумеется, без любого намёка на ключ, Дрейк полностью обессилен. И даже позволяет утащить самого в свои апартаменты — комнатушка под самой крышей, ещё не чердак, но самое близкое к нему место, — где можно всласть помучить шею, растирая её до красноты, а потом и до крови. Всё равно толка никакого.

***

 

Настоящее возвращает Сэма в себя, когда Нейт принимает белые штрихи за шрамы и печально кивает. Потом, дней через пять, старший из братьев видит в блокноте рисунок — всё те же треклятые птицы, только решётки теперь распахнуты настежь. Пока Нейтан не видит, Сэм поверх них криво, но разборчиво пишет всего четыре буквы, одно короткое слово — лжец. Вслух про себя он такое сказать не может, где-то глубоко под рёбрами ещё есть гордость, но чувство съедает с той же степенью, с какой становится проще дышать от мысли, что совсем скоро они доберутся до сокровищ.

По пути в Либерталию золото, драгоценные камни и прошедшая эпоха морских баталий перестают быть настоящей целью. Главнее не выдать себя, не показать, что Сэм практически за руку ведёт своего самого близкого человека на верную смерть. Вернее, это именно ему предстоит сделать финальный толчок, чтобы Нейт влетел в распахнутые объятия костлявой. Везде и всюду, где они чудом остаются живы, Сэму видятся песочные часы — и верхняя их часть уже почти пуста, остаются считанные песчинки, способные улететь вниз от лёгкого дуновения ветра. Прикрываться обоюдными подначками не получается, шутки давно отброшены в сторону, а вспомнить мгновение последней увиденной улыбки абсолютно невозможно.

В конце концов, всё оборачивается так, как и должно быть: Нейт в курсе, что Сэм не более, чем пешка, и, казалось бы, братья больше никогда и не встретятся, потому что хотя бы один из них всё-таки умрёт, но и здесь у судьбы на них свой счёт. Препятствий так немыслимо много, что Сэм сбивается со счёта на третьем десятке, а потом как-то не до этого. Лишний патрон приносит радости побольше, чем уцелевшая голова или какая-нибудь особо нужная конечность, но куда больше волнует и заставляет сердце биться факт, что с младшим Дрейком тоже всё в порядке… Настолько, насколько это вообще может быть с ними двумя. И в тот миг, когда первостепенная проблема в лице Рэйфа больше не стоит на пути, а сокровища медленно, но верно идут на самое дно, можно почувствовать себя почти счастливым.

Они возвращаются домой и проходит ещё много месяцев, прежде чем эти приключения больше не трогают что-то в сердце, а единственным напоминанием остаются четыре птицы. Да и то ненадолго — Сэм борется сам с собой, желая и свести их, оставляя шрамы, и не трогать до скончания веков. Решение дилеммы приходит достаточно неожиданно, почти накануне юбилея, когда к стае присоединяется новая пташка — она уже в цвете, пускай и в тату-салоне старались максимально приблизиться к стилю тюремных рисунков, — и на хвостике у неё красуется имя Кэсси. Следом появляются ветви, и уже к половине прожитого века Сэм довольствуется настоящим птичником — никаких клеток, только множество зелени и бутонов, разросшихся до самого плеча, и ветвей, соединяющих всех членов его вновь обретённой семьи. И для этого никакого времени не жалко, что уж говорить о самом себе.


End file.
